


Dust and Ashes

by sunshinemckinley



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky - Freeform, Captain America - Freeform, Death, Infinity War, Infinity War spoilers, M/M, Sad, White Wolf - Freeform, iw, steve - Freeform, thanos - Freeform, winter soldier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 22:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14482329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinemckinley/pseuds/sunshinemckinley
Summary: INFINITY WAR SPOILER ! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK !Steve Rogers is forced to say goodbye... again





	Dust and Ashes

The battlefield had fallen silent.

Steve tried to recollect the moments before it all fell apart, before he lost his guy again. All of the Avengers were there, and they were all fighting as hard as they could. They were winning for some of it too, once they got rid of most of the strange space mutts. 

His breathing was heavy as he rested his back against a tree, staring at the scene in front of him. He closed his eyes and sniffled as the realisation came to him. Bucky was gone, again. It was very possible that it was for good this time. 

Steve had ran to him as soon as he heard his name called, and caught him in his arms. His hands were trembling as they slowly faded to dust, his pretty face looking up at Steve in fear. “I don’t know how much longer I can hold on Steve. Both my hands are gone, it’ll be pretty difficult,” He tried to joke, resting his head against Steve’s chest.

Steve wrapped both of his arms around Bucky firmly, hoping if he held on tight, Bucky wouldn’t be able to go. “Don’t go saying things like that. We have to go back to Brooklyn together, buy an apartment, maybe go for a walk in Central Park. I hear it’s great this time of year, with the alien invasions and everything,” He said, cracking a smile. “Stay with me Buck. Just, keep breathing. You’re going to be fine.”

He didn’t know if he was trying to reassure Bucky of this, or himself. But things had to be fine. Bucky’s Winter Soldier programming was gone, there was nothing to worry about now. They could go home and finally be happy together. Everything that was pulling them apart had been dealt with… but now there was the fact that the only parts left of Bucky was a torso.

“Promise you won’t do anything stupid while I’m gone,” Bucky whispered, looking up at Steve with tears in his eyes. Steve felt his heart break. He knew that look. He’d seen it when he was clinging for his life on that train. He’d given up. “I can’t, you’re taking all the stupid with you,” He replied, lifting Bucky’s chin. “One last kiss?”

Bucky struggled but pressed his lips against Steve’s. Bucky’s eyes were closed, Steve’s were wide open. He watched as his best friend turned to ash and fell to the ground, blending in with the dishevelled dirt. And in that moment, Steve felt more alone and heartbroken than he ever had before.


End file.
